Suffering In Silence
by Thecatnip10
Summary: Times grow strangely harsh for Zim, as the Tallest have mysteriously stopped receiving his calls. Zim's mental state seems to deteriorate, and no one seems to notice this more than his faithful friend, Gir. As well as Dib, his rival... (Changed Rating due to gore and other things.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dib joins the "Game"

Recess was always an annoyance for a certain boy with black hair. Today, was interesting though. For the past few months, Zim had been acting strange. Strange to the point where Dib would not approach or speak with him. Dib only watched from a distance. Zim was sitting in the grass, silently staring at something. Dib took a few steps closer, Zim's face was expressionless. His eyes looked blank, and looked as though he were seeing something far beyond what anyone else would see. Dib finally gathered up enough courage to storm up to the Irken from behind, "Zim! What's your problem? What are you up to?!" Dib quickly recoiled as Zim whirled around with an inhuman screech. The boy had no chance to run as Irken claws dug into his midsection and knocked him to the ground.

Zim closed in, his face right in Dib's face. Dib gagged, Zim's breath smelled foul, like rotting flesh. "Slave..." Dib turned his head away, struggling underneath Zim. "...Mine..."

Dib gagged again at that revolting scent of Zim's breath. "Z- Zim..." Zim leaned in "...Zim...wants..." Zim trailed off as a deep growl rumbled inside of Zim's midsection. Zim looked down at his stomach, a huge, insane smile reaching up his cheeks, a sort of smile that should not even be physically possible. Zim's sharp teeth glistened as he salivated, staring down at the frightened boy. "Dib... Zim's... prey... Dib... prey... Zim... hungry..." Dib shivered as the Irken flicked out his tongue and was now slowly licking the boy's face. The Irken's tongue caressed his face mockingly as Zim savored his taste. Dib whimpered, then balled his hand into a fist, he then jammed it into Zim's gut, flinging the Irken off of him. Zim screeched, and stood up, stumbling on his feet towards the boy. Dib jumped up and ran, frightened for his life. " PREY!"

Zim staggered after him, excited by the thrill of the hunt, but anger and frustration coursed through Zim's disturbed mind that his meal was getting away. He knew that he was too slow, this got jumbled right up with Zim's other thoughts, So, Zim stopped. Dib had gotten away without injury... This time. Angry that his morsel, Dib had gotten away, Zim turned to the direction of his base. He'd just take his anger out on his little pet... He'd beat Gir, because Dib had gotten away, and he enjoyed Gir's cries of pain. After beatings, he'd slowly lick his own blood off of Gir's tear filled face. He enjoyed the dominance over another, and little Gir had not the strength to fight back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Unfair Punishment

Gir whimpered as he stared out the window. He contemplated running away several times today. But that was no option. Zim had locked him in. Even if Gir could get out of the house, he knew that Zim would find him, and the beating would be unbelievably painful. The worst part of it, was waiting. Gir had no idea when Zim was coming. Waiting for his insane master, was awful. Because Zim would always return home in a bad mood. Also, the reasons for the beatings, Gir never had anything to do with Zim's violent tantrums.

Zim threw the door open violently banging it into the wall, causing Gir to flinch. Zim was there, his gaze seemed to be searing through Gir's pathetic stare. Zim stepped towards him. Gir backed away, Zim got closer... "...Gir... It... Gir... fault..." Gir shivered, Zim couldn't seem to speak today.. "W- What? What's m- my fault...?" Zim bared his teeth at the tiny robot. Then he lunged for him. Gir screamed as Zim tackled him off the couch and onto the floor. The Irken picked him up and pressed his head into his midsection. Gir struggled, unsure of what this was about. He could hear Zim's stomach growling, Gir did not understand the point of this. He was afraid to give Zim a wrong answer, he'd be beaten. "Y- You're hungry..." Zim smiled that insane smile, "...Yes..." Gir shivered, Zim clearly wanted more of an answer. "You're hungry because... you didn't eat in days..." Zim's grip became tighter around Gir's throat, "...Indeed..." Gir struggled to breathe now, but he knew Zim would not let go until he got the answer from the sir unit that he wanted, and Gir did not have that answer, he was not there after all. "Ack- And it's my fault because...?"

The questioning pitch to Gir's voice seemed to really anger him, He grabbed the sir by the arm and flung him into the wall, making a very loud clang. Gir yelped as he hit the wall, pain jarring his back from where he hit. Zim was coming at him again, this time with a hammer. Gir burrowed his face into his claws, crying hysterically, trying to brace himself for the pain that was about to come. Zim gave a forceful swing of the hammer into Gir's belly. He screamed and wailed out in pain, as his chest plate was now badly cracked from it.

This further excited Zim, as he now felt that rush of dominance. Zim gave a very inhuman screech, " GIR'S FAULT!" He swung the hammer again, just catching the side of Gir's head. The cries of pain gave Zim thrills. He was the strong one now. Gir could not, and would not fight back, and Zim knew it. The Irken grabbed Gir by his shoulders and roughly shook him, bashing his head against the wall, over and over again. The pain became so intense that he couldn't even feel it anymore. Zim screeched at the realization that Gir was not crying in pain anymore. As the deranged alien threw his violent tantrum of insanity. Gir took this chance, seeing that the front door was wide open, and he did have his disguise in hand. Adrenaline pushed down his chest as he charged towards the door. Before he could get there, Zim caught him, slammed the door, and threw Gir down to the floor in the kitchen. Zim leaned in mockingly. He moved in close, and the Irken's saliva dribbled down onto Gir's face. He held the hammer up, and swung down on the left side of Gir's face, and he saw no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A Strange Occurrence"

Everything felt strange and disoriented. Gir had no clue what was going on, or where he was for a moment. Then, the beating came back to him. He opened his eyes, but something seemed strange. He could only see half way. Gir blinked a couple times, but on the left, everything was black. Then it dawned on him, he was half blind now. He remembered Zim bringing the hammer down on his head. Everything hurt now. Gir began to cry softly, He could hear the rattling of chain. Then realized, Zim had chained him in a room down in the lab. He sat up, rubbing his aching head. He could hear woeful moans and screams from Zim upstairs. Gir moved slowly, the chain made a loud clang to the floor.

Gir held his breath, the wails and choked screams had stopped. Zim's attention had snapped to the clang downstairs. Zim crawled on all fours into the room. Gir whimpered in fear, Another beating was sure to happen now. Zim made a high pitched whine in the back of his throat. He crawled towards Gir, with a tight grin on his face. His hollow blank eyes showed no emotion, as he continued to utter out that 'Eeeeee' noise with his throat.

Gir felt scared, but more so, confused. Why had Zim not attacked him yet? Zim's grin had faded, his teeth were bared in anger. Gir cringed, expecting a hash blow to the head, but when he turned back, it seemed as though Zim were in front of an entire army of enemies, an invisible army, that only Zim seemed to see. Zim's lips curved up into that toothy grin of insanity.

Gir yelped as Zim scooped him up into his arms tightly. He let out a cry of anguish and pure insanity. He crawled to the corner with Gir and squeezed him as he screeched at his delusion "MINE! NOOOO!" The rest of Zim's sentence turned to garbled nonsense. He instead began to scream and wail. His grip on Gir tightened very hard. Gir felt dizzy from the volume of Zim's screams. They soon died down. Zim instead held Gir tightly. He whispered softly, "...Mine...Mine...Gir...Mine..." Gir struggled to comprehend what just happened, what was his. Gir had to ask, but wasn't too sure if this was a good idea, as anything could set Zim off, worsening his psychosis. Gir instead stayed as still as possible, just wishing that this was all an awful nightmare, and that he'd wake up and Zim would be fine. Gir did know though, that Zim was not okay, and this was no dream.

Zim however, continued to clutch Gir, there was no way he'd allow them to take away his possession, his pet, his Gir. "...Mine...No... Fear...Gir...Zim...Mine...Dib... Mine...Prey... Slave... Mine...Gir...Mine..." Zim was now rocking Gir as though he were a demented mother rocking a terrified baby. Gir had no clue what to do in this position. This was even more uncomfortable than being beaten. He had no clue when Zim would throw another tantrum of insanity. The Irken began to whimper, rocking Gir even harder. "Mine, . .mine. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Gir winced at the screech, it died down to a low, woeful moan. Zim drew Gir tightly to his chest, and pulled his knees up against the robot's back. He began to rock again, wrapping the chains around himself and Gir, as though he were trying to chain Gir to himself. He again squeezed Gir in his arms, and began rocking again, moaning softly. This creepy cuddle session was anything but reassuring to Gir. He was terrified, feeling as though Zim would snap into another outburst, and by the way he was acting, he knew it wouldn't be long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Home For Dinner"

Dib paced wearily around his living room, fearful of his enemy. He had not felt this afraid of Zim, well, ever. "I have to know what's going on with that Irken. The longer I think about it, the worse it becomes.." Gaz passed by the door and scowled. "Dib! Stop talking! I'm trying to beat this level!" Dib looked over at his sister, "Something is wrong with Zim." Gaz only looked up from her game for a moment, "You're just realizing that now?" Dib glared at her, "This is serious, Gaz." She just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just be quiet. If I lose this level, you lose, got it?" Dib just ignored her threat, "He tried to eat me, Gaz." Gaz just ignored her brother.

A thought came to him, and he knew it was a bad idea. He had to go to Zim's base, to see if this was all an act, or if Zim was truly demented. Dib stood up and walked into the living room, "I'm going to Zim's base, Gaz. I need to see what's going on. Gaz just grunted, not really listening to him. Dib stepped out his door, and walked down the familiar path that lead to Zim's base. The house looked as though it were in shambles, Dib approached slowly, the gnomes outside were destroyed, and this told Dib that the security in his base was down. Dib walked to the front door and grabbed the knob, expecting the door to be locked, but to his surprise, it opened with ease. Dib walked in, nervously looking around for any sign of the Irken. There was no sound, and the house was completely dark. Everything was destroyed. The TV was smashed, everything torn to sheds, there was a strange looking grayish black liquid on the floor, it looked like oil. Dib stepped in further, walking towards the kitchen.

Everything in the kitchen was destroyed. The toilet, was smashed in and the trashcan was ripped apart, but the elevator seemed fully functional. Dib stepped onto it, and began to descend, into Zim's labs. It was here that Dib could hear loud screams and moans. It was Zim, it had to be. Dib decided to avoid the clamor of Zim's madness, and walked around, until he heard the rattling of chains. Dib turned to where the noise was coming from. There, he saw Gir. Zim's idiot robot dog thing. He looked frightened and miserable, as well as lots of damage on him. He had a huge hole in the side of his head, only his right eye glowed a dull blue, his left eye was cracked, and did not glow, but looked very dimly grayish blue, hardly lightened at all. There were cracks and dents all over him, and a liquid streamed down from a crack on his chest plate. Dib realized that the oil like substance must have been from Gir. Was it some form of blood?

Only when Dib stepped to the right did Gir seem to see him. He looked fearful and concerned. He silently mouthed something to Dib. The human frowned, leaning in closer, "Huh?" Gir leaned in as close as the chains would allow him, "Get out of here... It's dangerous..." Dib blinked, surprised that Gir was acting so serious. He had to get more information, "Did Zim do this to you?" Gir just looked at him, his fear growing, "Just go. Before he notices." Dib stubbornly stayed where he was, coming even closer to Gir. "Did Zim do this to you?" he repeated. Gir finally sighed, then nodded. "You gotta leave. I- I'm already trapped, go..." Dib frowned, "Come with me. I'll free you, you can come with me, and tell me more about Zim." Gir sighed again, "I- I can't." Only now did Dib seem to notice the chains, binding the robot where he was. Dib began to fiddle with them, "I'll get them off. Then you'll be free." Gir suddenly looked angry, "You don't even care. You just want to know about my master, Even if you free me, I will keep my mouth shut." Dib flinched, "No, that's not it at all, It's..." He trailed off, feeling guilty. He knew Gir was right, he cared more about what happened to Zim than anything. "I'm sorry..." Gir's glare softened, and he instead wore that gloomy look that Dib had seen when he first saw him. An awkward silence swept through the room, except for the distant gurgles and screams coming from Zim somewhere. Gir's attention turned back to the hallway. "He's coming, Go... Run, now." Dib frowned, "Yeah, but what about you?" The sir shook his head, "Don't worry about me, He may have beat me, but he'll kill you." Zim's gurgles and screeches were even louder, Zim was now right in the doorway, "... DIB! PREY!" Gir wildly whirled around into Dib's face, "RUUUUUUUUUN!" Dib jumped up, but Zim blocked his way and tackled the boy to the ground. "Dib... Home for...Dinner..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'The Murdering Fangs'

Dib just stood there, mouth agape, fear in his eyes. Zim's fangs gleamed with saliva. He looked at Dib like a dog would look at a big steak, filled with hunger. He looked ready to devour Dib alive. Gir squirmed in his shackles, unsure of what was going on, because Zim and Dib were on his blind side. He turned his head to the right, finally had them in his line of sight.

Dib shivered from intense fear. Zim took a few steps closer. "...Mine... My dinner is here..." That did it, Dib turned heel and ran, Zim followed. There was absolutely no way his meal would get away this time The boy ran out of the room and down the hallway. His lungs were burning from the run, and he could hear Zim's footsteps echoing behind him. "...DIIIIIB!" Dib was terrified, and wanted to get back home. The fear of getting caught was overwhelming. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. The boy was panting now, he had never run so much in his life.

He found a room and charged into it, hiding behind a stack of crates. Dib tried not to pant too hard, the loud breathing, Zim was sure to hear. His heart thumped in his chest painfully. He was also aware of the feeling that his stomach was tying itself in knots. He stayed quiet, the room was too quiet for his liking. Zim clearly wanted to stalk his prey carefully. Dib was now trembling, and had to fight the urge to start crying like he was in first grade. _'I'll be fine... Just fine...'_

Zim suddenly crashed into the crates, screeching like a mad man. Dib cried out and ran again. He charged down the hallway, that felt like it was never ending. His throat now burned from the run, and his feet were aching. He was now aware that he was screaming, something that he strangely had not noticed before. He finally found himself in front of a flight of stairs, guessing that it was for just in case Zim needed to get upstairs to the house if the power were to fail. Hearing Zim's screeches behind him, Dib charged up the flight of stairs.

He tripped over the last stair rolling onto the living room floor. He smacked into a dresser, causing something glass to fall onto the floor, shards flying everywhere. With horror, Dib realized that his glasses had fallen off, so he felt around for them. His vision was terribly blurred. Zim broke threw the door and landed on top of Dib. The young boy yelped and shivered underneath the insane Irken. Zim was salivating all over him. Dib was disgusted, but more afraid than anything. Zim got closer, the rotting flesh scent of his breath was now all over him.

Zim purred as he felt his eager stomach start to growl. He began to mockingly slide his tongue all over Dib's face, tasting his meal. "...Mmmm... Yes, Zim's little morsel..." Dib whimpered fearfully, not knowing weather to cry for help, or just accept his fate. He now felt liquid trickle down his face, feeling a mixture of tears and Zim's saliva running down his cheeks. The boy finally decided to scream for help. Zim smacked him in the face, "...PREY!" Dib whimpered as Zim when back to tasting the human. Suddenly, there was a bang at the door. There was a man's voice, "What's going on in there?!" Joy flooded through Dib as the man burst through the door, he was saved!

Zim did not seem to agree with this. Dib was **his** prey, no one would take his meal away from him. This man was quite large, _'Hmmmm what a tasty meal he'd make... Dib will be mine... my slave... This man is big...big meal..."_ Zim swiped his tongue around his jaws. The man shook, "W- What are you-" He had no time to finish, Zim leaped onto him, kicking the door shut so there could be no escape, the man screamed as Zim began tearing his flesh. Biting into the man's throat.

Dib watched all of this in horror, He picked up his glasses and put them on. He could now clearly see Zim, tearing out the man's jugular. The man let out a choked gasp, then lay still. Zim lifted his head proudly, gazing at Dib with his teeth glistening scarlet with blood. He ran towards Dib with a metal bar and smacked the boy in the head with it. He was too disoriented to get up. Zim grabbed hold of his wrists and dragged him downstairs, back to where he kept Gir. Before Dib knew it, he was shackled down beside Gir. Zim gave the two a proud smile, then walked away, intending on bringing his huge meal downstairs.

Gir stared at Dib, mouth agape, he looked scared and angry at the same time. The robot did not dare to speak, afraid of angering his insane master. Gir finally opened his mouth to speak, but heard Zim walking back down, and silenced himself. The Irken dragged with him, a dead man. Gir yelped in fear, while Dib turned the other way and tried not to puke from the smell.

Gir just shook his head, then stared at Zim in fear, "W- What is... that?" Zim smiled, seemingly happy that Gir had asked, He took some of the flesh into his mouth, chewed it, then swallowed it, "...Dinner..." Zim tore out the intestines, and began the process again. Gir loudly gagged as his stomach had threatened to throw up whatever was in there, which was probably only acid. Dib coughed, shoving his face into Gir's side. Zim ate more, enjoying the way the flesh felt, sliding down his throat. "...Mmmm..."

He then tore out two chunks with his hands. Then stood up, walking towards his two prisoners. Zim put a chunk of flesh in front of Gir, "...Eat...little one..." Gir stared at it in horror, sure he had eaten many weird things before, but never even considered eating human flesh. He turned the other way, "I- I don't... I'm not hungry..." Zim slammed down the other chunk of flesh, "LIAR!" Zim grabbed the large clump of flesh and grabbed Gir by his face. The insane Irken began to pry his mouth open and began to force the flesh down his throat. Gir continuously gagged, as his body desperately tried to reject this. He had no choice but to swallow it.

Dib watched this with wide eyes. Zim tore the small intestine, then began to shove it down his minion's throat. The boy desperately hoped that he would not receive the same treatment.

Zim decided that Gir needed time to breathe, so he decided to feed his slave, then would allow Gir to finish his food. Zim grabbed more flesh and began to force feed it to Dib, the same way he had done to Gir.

Gir watched, his eyes wide with fear, but could not cry. He had expected to throw up, but sickeningly enough, his stomach took the flesh and held it. Gir was numbly watching as Dib vomited up what Zim just fed him.

Zim then returned to the body and began to eat more and more. He then turned back to Gir, holding the SIR by his head, then began to disgustingly regurgitate some of the flesh that he already swallowed, and feed it to Gir.

Dib gagged again, then squeezed his eyes shut. He could only hear Gir gagging and Zim tearing into the flesh again. His head was now pounding, and he felt sick to his stomach.

Zim decided to stop, his stomach feeling comfortably full. He slowly made his way towards Gir, and held him, mockingly sliding his tongue across his face, getting blood all over him. He then did the same to Dib. Purring softly, Zim admired his work, he had his slave and his pet, tied up, they were his, and he had no problem reminding them that. "...You're Mine...All Mine..."

Gir shivered, unable to control the shaking. He was horrified that Zim killed that poor man, and even more horrified that **he** was now **digesting** said man's flesh and organs. He let out a small whimper, which seemingly seemed to set Zim off. The Irken grabbed hold of a nearby cleaver and began beating Gir with it. Gir screeched in pain, then began crying and cowering. Enjoying his dominance, Zim turned to Dib, and began cutting at his sides with the cleaver. The boy cried out in so much pain. He kicked Zim in the side, his sides burning. Zim screeched, then began to beat the two of them again.

Dib continued to hit Zim with heavy blows to the head and belly, but he was no match for the insane Irken. Zim finally tired of the beating and turned to Gir, lovingly but mockingly stroking his tear stained face with his bloody hand, "...There there little one... punishment... is over now... My pet...My little one..." Dib glared at Zim in disgust, Zim reminded him of an abusive parent of some sadistic nature.

Zim finally laid down, rubbing his full stomach, pride flowing through him. Gir just cried, he knew there was no way out now. He just shakily sighed, accepting his fate as Zim's... pet...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"My Little One"

Gir woke up later, realizing that Dib was gone, So was the body. That was not a good sign. Was Dib alive? Did Zim... No. He couldn't have killed him. Gir could again hear Zim wailing upstairs. A feeling of sadness flooded through him. _'How did it end up this way?'_ It always seemed as though his master was so... strong. So, why did this have to happen? Gir just shifted in the chains, perhaps Dib had escaped, and left him there all alone.

The screams and moans became louder now, Zim was coming downstairs. The insane Irken entered the room. Gir swallowed nervously, terrified that he'd receive another beating, or perhaps another feeding session. "W-where is D-Dib?" Zim just gave that toothy grin, "Don't worry... Little one... He's alive...For now..." Gir shuddered as Zim came closer to him. "You're... Mine..." Zim then seemed to stiffen, He picked Gir up and went running to the corner, as far as the chains would allow. Now Gir knew, he was about to have another creepy cuddle session. Zim held him tightly, and began muttering what sounded like nonsense at first, but then Gir caught what he was saying, "Mine...Get away...He's mine...mine...mine...You're mine... GET AWAY!"

Gir once again, cringed, _'Oh...Not this again...'_ Uncomfortable, Gir shifted in Zim's grasp. Big mistake. Zim shrieked in anger, "NOOOO! YOU'RE MINE! MIIIIIIIIIINE!" Zim dropped Gir on the ground and headed for his hammer, another beating was coming, and all because he made that stupid decision to make any movement. The little robot began to cower, shaking all over. He didn't want to be in pain, he was scared, he wanted to run away. _'No. I won't get anywhere by cowering. What can I do?'_

Zim returned with his hammer, rushing up to his "disobedient pet" Zim brought up the hammer, and thrust his arm down. Hardly thinking, Gir lifted both arms, grasping the hammer in his hands. He held on tight, Zim would not beat him. Gir narrowed his eyes, "You won't attack me. I'll fight back." Zim bared his razor sharp teeth. How dare his pet turn on him? How dare he threaten his dominance!? "MIIIIIIINE!" Gir held on tight, trying to wrestle the hammer out of Zim's hand.

Finally, with a massive yank, Gir wrestled the hammer away from Zim. The Irken shrieked in anger. Gir continued to glower at Zim, "I can fight back, you can't hurt me!" Zim gave that sly grin again. "Little one... don't be angry...You're mine..." Zim pulled out yet another hammer. Gir cried out in fear, his once smug attitude fading. Zim rammed the hammer down onto Gir's stomach, causing him to start wailing in pain. Zim took the hammer from Gir and put them down. The Irken then grabbed hold of the crying robot. Rushing back into that corner. "Little one... No shedding tears..." Zim squeezed him hard, causing him to whimper, "No... fighting back...Never...Mine..." Gir just stayed completely still, sighing. There was no way that he'd ever do that again. He thought that fighting back would show Zim that he couldn't be frightened... But it failed

Zim saw right passed what Gir had done. He knew his "Little One" would never attack him. "They... want Gir... Want my little one... Zim knows...you're afraid..." He could feel Gir shaking in his arms, "Don't fret... little one... you're mine... you're safe... safe and... mine... Little one...won't attack... my little one..."

Gir was quite afraid of the way that Zim was treating him, what in the world did he mean by Little One? Perhaps his insanity was just that intense... Gir stopped thinking about this, suddenly afraid that Zim may be able to read his mind. Then he'd be in even more trouble. Zim held him tightly, rocking slowly, shaking, "My little one... mine...MIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! D-don't fret... Z- Zim... knows... Zim's got you...You won't take him away..." Tears began to run down Zim's cheeks.

Gir was not too sure whether he should feel bad for Zim, or feel like he deserved to cry. Zim would never be the same, would he? "Little one..." Gir just relaxed more, not feeling like making Zim throw another tantrum, "That... That's right little one... Mine... Gir knows... knows he's mine... My Little One... Gir sighed, trying not to move. He did not feel comfortable with Zim, and it didn't seem like the Irken had any intentions on letting him go at the moment. The only thing running through Gir's mind was this, _'I have to find some way to escape...'_ but Gir wasn't too sure... not sure if he should leave Zim all alone. Even through all the screaming and abuse, Gir knew one thing was for sure, He still loved Zim very much.

As for Zim, He was not content, but as for right now, he had his little one safe in his arms. No one would dare take him away. "My little one...Zim's little one... You're mine... my little one...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'The Escape'

Gir woke up with a gasp as he heard Zim screaming again. "DIIIIIIIIIB! ESCAPED ESCAPED! NOOOOO!" Gir just sat there, loosing even more hope, _'So that's it then... Dib did leave me...He promised he'd help me too...'_ Gir just let out a shaky sigh, staring around the room, a loss of hope surging through him, filling him with more sorrow. _'What did I do to deserve this?'_

Gir frowned as he had spotted something on the floor, it was a very thin nail, _'I can pick the lock on the chains with that! I'm saved! Now... If I could just get to it without alerting my master..."_ Gir slowly moved the chains to the floor soundlessly. Pride flowed through him _'I can...I can!'_ Gir reached his arm forward, finally, he had it in his grasp. He finally sat up, looking for the lock on the chain. "Oh... Little one..." Gir yelped, then quickly dropped the screw into his head, Zim wouldn't find it there.

Zim entered the room with a dead mouse, "Eat you're breakfast, Little one..." Gir just stared at it, "Ugh..." He took it and ate it anyway, gagging as he did so. He did not want the treatment he had a few days ago. "T- thank you... Master..." Zim purred, "...Master...Yes... Little one..." Zim turned and left the room. Gir waited until the noise of his footsteps vanished. He pulled out the screw, and again searched for the lock. He found it.

Gir quickly took it in his hand, and began to insert the screw into the lock. He shook it into the lock, and moved it around a bit. He began to lose hope, as it seemed as though the lock could not be picked. Just as he thought this, there was a click, and the lock opened. _'Yes! I did it! I did it!'_ Gir knew it was not over yet. He had to get out of the base. He had to get out soundlessly. The SIR slowly moved the shackles off his wrists, and slowly lowered them to the floor. He then stood up, slipping his disguise on. He began to slowly creep out of the room.

Gir walked through the hallway, slowly heading for the stairs. His heart began to pound, What if Zim caught him? What would he do then? _'I'll fight back... I can... I just have to...get out.'_ Gir continued down the hallway, accidentally letting out a loud cough. _'Oh no.."_ Gir looked around fearfully, hoping that Zim did not hear him.

"LITTLE ONE!" Zim suddenly leaped out of a room, just narrowly missing Gir. The SIR charged up the stairs, Zim quickly following, "LITTLE ONE! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! RAAAGH!"

Not daring to turn around, Gir ran towards the front door, but Zim caught his leg, dragging him backwards. Zim slammed him down to the floor. "YOU! NOT MY LITTLE ONE! …...NO ESCAPE! JUST LIKE DIB! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Gir narrowed his eyes, reaching for a plank of wood that was on the ground, "NO! YOU BETRAYED ME, ZIM! GET OFF OF ME! Gir hurled the plank of wood, whacking Zim in the side of the head repeatedly until Zim fell down screeching. Gir took this chance, jumping up and swinging the front door open, charging out.

Zim jumped up, furious that his Little One was running, furious that he was betrayed. "...Come back... LITTLE ONE! GET BACK TO ZIM! YOU! ESCAPED! Gir whirled around, "THAT'S RIGHT! I ESCAPED AND I'M NEVER COMMING BACK!" Gir then ran away, hearing Zim letting out mournful wails that got more and more distant the further that he ran away from him.

Gir continued to run forward, charging off into the forest. _'Wow. I forgot what it felt like to be out here!'_ Gir laughed happily "I'm free... I'M FREE!" That feeling of freedom coursed through his heart. He breathed in the cool air, admiring how everything looked through his non blind side. He jumped forward and rolled in the grass, laughing as he did so. "Gir?" Gir sat up, hearing a familiar squeak that he thought he would never hear again, "Minimoose?" Gir turned until the floating purple moose was in his line of sight. "GIR! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Gir rushed up to him, pulling him into his arms into a tight hug, "I- I thought... I thought he killed you..."

Minimoose just squeaked calmly, "No, I got away. I meant to come back for you. I'm sorry." Gir sighed, "It's okay. What matters is that we're both free. I'm just happy you're alive." Minimoose smiled, clearly happy that he was with his friend again. Gir pulled up his hood to look around clearly, Minimoose flinched, "What? What happened to you?" Gir just shook his head. "Master... Got a little violent." He turned to a puddle and stared at his reflection. _'So... This is how I look now...'_ He first noticed the ugly hole on the left side of his head. His left eye was cracked terribly, glowing very dimly. There were cracks and dents all over his head, as well as some dried blood from the dead man. Gir just sighed, taking up some of the water, and finally cleaning himself off. It felt much better.

Gir then turned to Minimoose, "So, We're free now. We should enjoy it. Find somewhere to stay" Minimoose just stared, "Gir, you seem so... Different. More smart you know..." Gir blinked, "Am I?" It had not seemed to occur to him, how many changes had occurred in his personality, for the passed few months, he had been more focused, and sadly seemed to lose the joy that Minimoose had admired him so much for.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'The Anger of the Insane'

Zim paced angrily around the house. How could this have happened?! His little one got away? Just like the Tallest, he had been betrayed, and was not happy at all. "Have to... Find my Little One..." Gir had to be found soon. He would get the beating of a life time. Zim felt so angry about this, It wasn't right. _'Gir! My little one...Gone... Just like that. Zim must find his little one..'_

Before he could go, Zim thought of ways to punish him. _'Perhaps the hammer again. Or a cleaver. Maybe I could slowly tear out a couple wires. Or choke him. My little one... you will be found, and punished. Soon enough. Maybe I could throw him against the walls. Oh! Or even electricute him. I haven't tried that yet...'_

Zim placed on his disguise, and walked out the door, in search of Gir. In Zim's mind now, Gir had no free will. He did not deserve to run free. Zim muttered insanely to himself, people shielding their children that were just getting off the bus from the mad Irken. Zim looked around. Anger boiling in his blood. _'Where can my little one be?'_ Zim looked around, then, his stomach began to growl. The search for Gir would have to wait. It was time to go hunting, and nothing looked more appetizing to him than the little children coming off the bus.

A little boy walked off the bus, with no parents there to wait for him. Zim stared at the little boy, licking his lips. _'Oh, what a tasty little mouthful that would be. No parents here to protect him. He is the perfect prey.'_ The little boy adjusted his hair as he walked down the street. He looked like he was only in second grade. Zim swiped his tongue around his jaws. ' _Approach, lead him home, then feast.'_

Zim followed the boy for a moment, then stepped in front of him, giving that insane grin. "Hello There..." The little boy frowned nervously, "Um, Hi..." Zim looked around, "What's... your name?" The boy stepped back, "Um... Chris." Zim licked his lips, "Chis, Eh?" Chris nodded, "W- Well, I gotta go... My mommy says no talking to strangers." Zim laughed, "No... No... I'm just looking... for my... my little one... Have you seen him?" Chris shook his head, "No sorry, I gotta go" Zim jumped in front of him again, "Then... I insist you help me look... It's the least you can do..."

Chris frowned, his mom would not like this but... "Okay." Zim walked with Chris, who had no idea that he was just walking towards his own demise. Zim led the boy home. Looking around quickly, Zim grabbed the screaming boy, and dragged him inside. Chris wailed for his mother, and Zim quickly took off down the stairs to the lab. He locked the door and took off his disguise.

Chris screamed in fear, this was no human. He was some sort of alien. Zim pinned him down, salivating at the very thought of his now captive meal. "Oldest trick there is... You fell for it boy. The only one you can blame is... yourself." Chris began to cry, he wanted his mom. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but knew this was real, and happening.

Zim searched for his cleaver, while speaking to the boy in a disturbingly hushed tone, "I've been so hungry... You dear boy, will be such a tasty little morsel... I just... Saw you... Zim just can't resist the urge to eat you for dinner.

Zim finally found the weapon he wanted and approached the little boy. "Now, just for you, I'll make it quick, and painless. Zim brought the cleaver down, and began tearing the boy's stomach open. Chris let out a choked gasp, the boy screamed as Zim continued to tear him apart. Then came the silence... Chris was dead. Zim had his dinner ready. There was no need to cook it. It looked appetizing as it was. Zim tore out a chunk of flesh, slowly chewed it, savoring the delicious taste on his tongue. He then swallowed, "Mmmm... Even more appetizing then the first time..." He continued to eat. Leaving the boy's flesh on his tongue for a while, then swallowing. He wanted this meal to last as long as it could. He then took out one of the eyes, putting it in his mouth. He bit into it, a tasty juice exploding out of the eye, and onto his tongue, "...Mmmm...Boy... I know you can't hear me... but you are delicious..."

Zim took the next three hours, eating his meal until nothing remained but bones. He buried the skeleton, keeping the skull as a trophy, and licked the blood off of his lips and claws. "Alright, it's time I searched for my little one..." Zim put his disguise on again, heading out the door.

Zim walked through the town, not finding Gir. He had looked all over for him, but there was no sign. Frustrated, Zim thought for a moment, running through his disturbed mind. _'Hmm, My little one isn't here. He must be... In the woods perhaps._

Zim headed for the forest. Headed for the world in which Gir believed he was safe from capture. Headed towards where he was sure to find the unsuspecting SIR, and the little purple moose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

'My Captive'

Gir and Minimoose happily moved through the forest together. Gir had not felt so free in a long time. Ever since what happened to Zim. "So Minimoose, I was thinking that maybe we could build some kind of shelter. Zim won't look for us here. I think we'll be okay." Minimoose squeaked his approval. They had spent the passed few days looking for somewhere safe to stay, and Gir truly believed that he was free and safe now. But neither were aware of the danger that just entered the forest, with all intentions on capturing his "Little One"

Gir relaxed calmly sitting against a tree. The two of them had just eaten whatever they could find. The fruit that grew in the forest was much better than the flesh Zim had been feeding him. Gir froze for a moment, having swore that he just heard something. Minimoose seemed to hear it too. Fear was evident in the moose's gaze. Gir turned to Minimoose for a few moments only to hear the thing that he dreaded most, "My Little one! What are you doing... way out here?"

Gir's gaze snapped over to the voice, sure enough, Zim was there, with that dreadful twisted grin of insanity on his face, "No..." Zim's smile became larger, "Oh... Yes...You didn't really think you could get away, did you?" Gir turned quickly to Minimoose, but the moose was slowly backing away. Gir's eyes widened, "Minimoose? What are you-" Minimoose fled the scene, leaving Gir with his deranged master. "MINIMOOSE!" Gir was now fully aware that his friend had ran away, leaving him to fend for himself. Gir felt very angry, then, he understood, _'Minimoose doesn't deserve this, it's good he ran away, at least I know he's safe...'_

Zim stepped closer, "That... Not such a true friend is he Little one? Not like me, I forgive you..." Gir stepped back, intending on running, but Zim was much faster than he was. Zim caught him and shoved him to the ground. He began mercilessly beating him on the head with a branch. Gir screeched and wailed in pain. He was beaten until Gir could not see, his right side had been blinded. Gir felt around, fear flooding through him. He could feel Zim pushing him to the ground. He pulled his arm back painfully. Gir cried out, unable to see a thing and in terrible pain. Zim leaned into him, "Now, Tell me who you are... and who I am. DO IT!"

Frightened beyond all belief, Gir groaned and screeched in pain, " I- I'm yours! I'M YOUR LITTLE ONE! RIGHT?! I'M YOUR SLAVE! I WAS BAD, I WON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN! YOUR DOMINANT! YOU WIN MASTER! I'LL COME HOME WITH YOU!" Gir broke out in tears, wailing on the ground as Zim picked up the now blind robot. "That's right... Little one... Mine..."

Zim put Gir down, "Come... at your will, Little One... My little one..." Gir lowered his head, following the sound of Zim's footsteps. He would come home, not just because of fear, he realized, although he was wrong, _'I'm so selfish... Why did I run away... I love Zim so much... I left him all alone... That wasn't fair, I won't do it again...'_

They returned. As soon as Zim shut the door, he smacked Gir in the side of the head with the hammer, knocking out his little one so that he could lock him up to be sure that he would never run away again.

Gir woke up chained up again, and this time, he was locked in a cell. He had regained his eyesight on his right side, and was thankful that it was temporary. The next thing he noticed, is that he was being held by Zim again. "You... You're safe... safe now... My little one...Zim will protect... from anything foolish... MIIIIIIIINE!

Gir cringed, fearful that Zim would go on another rampage. "Mine... You are mine... My slave... My Little one... No running anymore..." Gir knew he did deserve this. He deserved to be beaten, after his selfish actions. He loved Zim, more than anything, and did not believe that he did the right thing by running away.

Zim just rocked slowly, shakily holding Gir tight. He did not want his little one to run away again. Zim would make sure that his little one was safe... "Safe inside...With Zim... Mine..." Gir was not too sure whether or not he should agree. He knew that Zim abused him, but deep down, Gir though that his master was in there somewhere, and truly did love him too, just like he did before.

What Zim knew, was that he had his little one again. "Mine... My captive little one... captive...never will speak to anyone... not again... only Zim's...mine... My little one...sleep now little one..." Zim dementedly rubbed Gir's face, rather mockingly. "Sleep, my little one... my captive little one..." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'To Be Feared'

Gir stared around the cell, half halfheartedly whimpering, giving up sincerely on escaping. It was pretty clear that things most likely would not have any change, and while Gir did not want to accept it, he knew he had no choice. He pondered on life before this incident. It had been so much simpler back then. The only troubles he had back then, were only when he'd get to eat again, or if the Scary Monkey Show would come back on, before Zim would make him work down in the lab.

Gir gave a frustrated chuckle at the memory. It really did hurt to think about it... Gir truly did long for those simple times. The times where he knew for sure that Zim would not hurt him, and that he loved him. Now, Gir knew nothing would ever be the same again, nor would he. It really was quite strange, how only months ago he would not have even thought that this was how things would turn out.

He could now hear the dreaded sound of his former, yes, former master's voice. As much as it pained him to admit it, Gir knew, Zim was no longer his master, Zim was no longer there. _'Not the Zim I know anyway...'_

Zim made his way into the room, with a frightening look on his face. The Irken purred, staring at his little one with a frightening lust in his eyes. Gir backed to the corner, he attempted to look threatening, to prove that he could fight back, but just looked scared to death, his body betraying him by quivering.

Strangely enough, Zim did not seem intent on attacking, only giving an insane grin. "Little one, Go to sleep... Need rest..." Gir had the feeling that Zim would get angry if he did not behave, but his instincts screamed not to even look away. He was too scared. Somehow angry, Zim turned on him, smacking him to the floor, "I SAID SLEEP!"

Gir only shivered from the floor, not daring to look up at his master. Zim picked him up, "Little one... Zim..." Gir had no clue what that meant, but decided that he did not want to know. Zim cradled him in his arms, as though he were a deranged mother with a terrified infant. The Irken mockingly rubbed his face. "Little one... Can't sleep... Not without...Lullaby." Gir stared quizzically at his master. _'What? Is he going to sing now?'_ Gir had honestly thought that this was more frightening than his usual behavior.

Zim only stared at Gir, a mad light gleaming in his gaze. Zim leaned in, mockingly caressing his tongue across Gir's face. Then, he began to sing, but not in a nice voice, It sounded terrifying, probably the scariest his voice had ever became before. _**" My little one... My sweet little one. Rest now... Sleep... Everything will be alright... You will be protected... From what hurts you... I am here my little one... No need to fret... They will not touch you my sweet little one. So long as you... Stay... My captive little one... Oh why are you so blind? Blind... by how much I know... My captive little one... Stay... I will protect you... from you're one mistake... To leave me... my sweet... My innocent... My captive..."**_

Disturbing as it was, it put Gir to sleep...

Gir had woken again later, deciding that if Zim believed that he was indeed protecting him... He was delusional. He found with fear that he was chained to the point where moving was completely impossible. He whimpered and squirmed in his restraints. The cell door was also wide open, as if Zim opened it to taunt him, and remind him that he was trapped forever.

Now, Gir could hear a loud angry voice, and it did not belong to Zim. **"What is wrong with you?! Zim! W- What are you- Stop! Why are you acting this way?!"** With a jolt, Gir knew who this voice belonged to. The very same Irken who wanted her revenge, Tak.

Tak dodged to one side as Zim swiped a cleaver passed it. " What the hell is wrong with you Zi- AHH!" She was cut short as her cheek was cut open by the cleaver. She cringed, anger and fear coursing through her. All this time she had been trying to plot revenge. She planned to execute it... but... Zim threw her to the ground, putting his foot on her stomach.

"Hmm, I say... The cleaver is getting boring... I have something else... Need more... More captive..." Tak opened her mouth to angrily question just what that meant, but shut it immediately when Zim pulled out quite a deadly looking pair of electrical rods, which were glowing with electricity.

"I wonder... How it will feel...: Tak looked fearful now, all traces of anger turning to fear. "Zim... No... Please, No..." Zim brought down the rods, violently smacking them to her stomach. Tak screamed, feeling violent shocks pulsing through her body. All of her muscles seemed to contract. It felt like her heart was being crushed. The pain became so intense, then she finally blacked out.

Pain was the only feeling that came. Tak slowly opened her eyes, aware that she was now locked up in a cell of some sort. Her entire body ached from the electrocution, and she was surprised that she even survived that. Although she hated Zim, even she would not have done something so cruel to him...

She was chained, and when she turned her head, she saw Zim's little robot, unconscious on the floor. She then felt something she never thought she would for anyone who was with Zim... Sympathy. He appeared as though he was electrocuted as well. She knew well that he did not deserve this.

Tak's mind had drifted elsewhere. What had happened to Zim? _'He's insane... Worse than I ever thought possible... I've focused on nothing but violence and revenge on this Irken but... does he really deserve that now? This may as well be punishment enough for him.'_

Tak shook her head, unsure. She knew well that Zim was not acting normal. His sanity had clearly slipped away, leaving only this, this monster in its absence. ' _Revenge is clearly unnecessary now. I cannot feel the same way as I would if Zim were... Himself. I'll put it aside...'_ Tak did not really know what was going on, but she did know one thing was for sure...

 _'I have to find out what happened to him.'_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Sweet Love of Mine, A Hard Decision"

Tak had found that there was a routine when it came to Zim. He woke up, if having slept at all, at about four in the morning. He would first mutter to himself, then begin the wailing and screaming at nothing in particular. Then, he'd come running downstairs, for a beating session for whatever she and Gir did wrong, in his demented mind anyhow. He'd then eat, then start fighting with "The Tallest", when in reality, no one was there. Then another beating, then, Zim would go to sleep, maybe.

Tak took in any moment of peace she could. She couldn't quite put the pieces together, but it seemed as though the Tallest had something to do with the psychosis. She wasn't quite too sure, but Zim seemed to really hate them now. Gir was usually the victim of beatings, and Tak guessed it was because Gir never fought back. However, Tak would fight back. She would not take the abuse leaving Zim unharmed.

She would mostly yank at his antenna, sometimes even twisting and pinching the tips, the most sensitive part, if she was desperate enough. Tak had tried making conversation with Gir, but failed most of the time. The robot seemed too afraid to speak. The only thing he'd say to her, is that he was scared he'd set Zim off. Even if he was not in the room.

As for Gir, He wasn't too sure what to make of this. Tak was not mean, like she was before. She did, occasionally call him a coward for not trying to defend himself, but... she didn't know what happened last time Gir tried that.

Zim hadn't been down in the cell for a few days, and Gir just enjoyed all the peace and quiet he had gotten. The Irken right now, was upstairs, screaming at "The Tallest" Again. Gir was glad he had that delusion... Well... Glad wasn't quite fair... He was... relieved. Zim's hallucination of the Tallest was taking up all the Irken's time. Zim would constantly yell at them upstairs, and had no time to come and beat Gir or Tak.

Tak just narrowed her eyes, "I wish he'd shut up." Gir sighed, "It's not his fault... He's just scared..." Tak stared at him, "I still can't believe that you're defending him after everything he's done to you. I swear... It's Stockholm Syndrome at it's finest..."

Gir blinked, confused, "What's that mean?" Tak shook her head, "Never mind... But you still care about him. He took away everything from you... and yet you still love him. Why? It doesn't make any sense... He made you half blind, cracked you, dented you, emotionally abuses you, and yet... You don't hate him. Why?"

Gir frowned, thinking about it. _'Why do I care? I don't know... He hasn't been himself... he's just sick. I think he is anyway... Tak just doesn't understand... He'll go back to normal... I just gotta hang in there... I think... I... have to tell her this...'_

Gir finally lifted his head, "Because, He's sick. I know he doesn't mean any of this. He doesn't feel well. You don't get it... He's going to get better. I know it. I just have to wait for this to blow over. I know everything is going to be alright. Everyone gets over illnesses. He's going to go back to normal."

Tak just stared at Gir, eyes wide. Did he not understand? She was about to bluntly tell him, just how delusional that sounded, then refrained from it, and said something in a much gentler tone than she even expected, "Gir... Zim... He's insane, Gir. As much as you don't want to believe it, Zim will never be the same again. Insanity isn't something that just magically disappears. It's not going to blow over, and Zim won't be the same. You can't cure insanity... Even if it was taken away, Zim would be too emotionally scarred to ever act the way he used to. I'm sorry... but Zim isn't going to get any better. He'll only get worse. And maybe I don't understand, the way you two used to mean to each other... but Zim is too far gone... It's too late... His psychosis is most likely irreversible, and is only going to get worse from here... the only way to cure it... would be to ….. you know... put him out of his misery."

Gir flinched, "You mean, kill him... That's not fair... He needs a chance..." Tak sighed, "Then what? What could you do to cure him? You can't just expect him to get any better. He had a chance, perhaps too many. Gir, you don't get it. He's suffering. He's in pain. Killing him is probably the kindest thing you could do for him. I don't care how _**loving**_ he is. Listen to him upstairs. Do you hear him? Does it sound like he's even remotely happy to you!? Do you hear him screaming and crying up there!? You really think _**that**_ can be cured. He's _**trapped**_. There is absolutely _**NOTHING**_ that you or I could do for him. Except kill him. At least his spirit would be free, and perhaps at peace. If he's finally free of his tormented mind, then at least-"

" _ **Shut up!"**_ Gir screamed loudly, "Stop saying that! He isn't going to die! That won't do anything! Just shut up, Tak!" Suddenly, the screaming and wailing stopped upstairs. Tak glared at Gir, "Now look what you've done! Now he's coming downstairs! Just keep your mouth shut!"

Zim slowly walked down the stairs, an insane grin twisting his features, "Now...What are you two fighting about? Who's not going to die... Certainly not me... right?" Tak could feel herself shaking, knowing a beating was upon them if she said the wrong thing.

"Um... No... He was just... having a nightmare..." Zim let out a low moan, staring passed them... "That's not... what sounds like... to me... He... y- yelling your name, my love..." Tak glared, "Well, he must have been dreaming about me- Wait. Your _**what**_?"

Zim leaned into her, "You heard me... Don't you remember? You confessed your love for me last night, after I battled the Tallest." Tak's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? You haven't been down here in days!"

Zim just let out a whine, his grin getting wider, "No, but you came upstairs, and told me, Sweet love of mine..." Tak just stared, mouth agape, "N- No I did not! I couldn't get out of here if I wanted to! I'm chained and locked in here! You're delusional, Zim. I don't love you! I hate you!"

Wrong answer. Zim's eyes narrowed, and his teeth were bared, "No... The... I... RAGHHH!" Zim lunged at Tak. He threw her to the ground and stepped heavily on her chest, making her struggle to breathe. "How dare you?! You... break my heart... HOW DARE YOU! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! I KNOW! STOP LYING TO ME! YOU'RE MINE! MIIIIIIIINE!" MIIIIINE!"

Gir cringed, looking away as Zim began beating her with a metal bar that he had. He tried desperately to block out her cries and screams of agony. He clutched the sides of his head, burying his face into the wall. Next when when Gir turned his head, Tak was unconscious. Zim was grinning widely, looking at Gir. His smile immediately vanished.

"You... betray Zim... you too... My little one... Didn't defend me... I thought... you cared... my little one... mine... my little... mine... Zim... It... I didn't... I... Skoodge... my friend... No... Yes... don't know... don't know... Zim wants... his little one... Zim... is scared... Zim doesn't know... don't know... betrayed Zim... hate Zim... Zim... don't leave... scared... so scared."

Zim fell to the ground, Gir grimacing at the thud that sounded. Zim curled up into a ball, beginning to cry softly. He began shaking, crying, very softly. The crying turned to loud wailing, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had his hands, clutching the sides of his head.

Gir could feel tears, streaming down his own face. Seeing Zim in such a state. He found himself getting up, walking as far as the chains allowed him. "M- Master? It's okay... Don't cry..." Gir just sat down beside him. "I still love you... You'll get better... I promise..."

Zim sat up, clawing at the sides of his own face, causing himself to bleed. His crying became more and more intense, he spoke loudly through his sobs. "Please... Leave me alone... I don't... I want to ….. please... help... Stop hurting me...stop... stop... STOP STOP STOP! **STOP _STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOOOOP!UUUUUUUHHH!_** "

Zim swung his head from side to side, grabbing his antenna, yanking them and screaming in pain as he did so. Gir just watched, heartbroken. Zim suddenly turned on Gir, _**"WHY ARE YOU LETTING THEM HURT ME! HELP! KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE! I WANNA DIE, I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO DIE, WANNA DIE, ZIM WANTS TO DIIIIIIIIIE! GIR KILL ME! I WANT DIE! ZIM NEEDS TO DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! DIE! I HATE IT! I WANNA DIE! ZIM NEEDS TO DIE! RAGHHHHHH! HELP! HELP ME! KILL ME! KILL... KILL ZIIIIIM!"**_

Zim rushed to the wall, repeatedly beating his head against it, over, and over, and over again. Gir winced at each impact. Blood ran down Zim's forehead as he continued. Tak was now awake, watching the scene before her.

Zim made one more hard hit, and fell unconscious. Gir watched, eyes wide with horror, thinking that Zim had just killed himself. "No..." Tak looked at Gir, gaze filled with a serious look. "Now do you see what I mean? Even he knows that he's better off dead. He's unconscious now. This is our chance!" Tak grabbed one of Zim's cleavers, that was sitting next to her, she pushed it over to Gir.

"He's in your reach. Do it! Go for the throat! The brain! Just do it! Hurry! Kill him! Gir picked up the weapon, "B- But-" Tak glared at him, "It will free him! Just hurry up and kill him! You'll free him! You'll set him free! Before he wakes up! This is the kindest thing you can do for him! Gir, don't be selfish... Just put him out of his misery... Go for the brain... it will be quick and painless... I promise... Just do it..."

Gir whimpered, tears running down his face, he stared at Zim, the Irken breathing softly, looking as though he were asleep, and normal, besides the dark circles under his eyes, as well as the blood running down his head.

He couldn't help but to think of everything that lead up to this moment. Meeting Zim, Gir was startled by the Irken's temper, and fierce determination. Zim had been proud, and quite egotistical. He cared for Gir, being kind to him, rarely. But Gir always knew it was indeed there. Zim had shone a bit of a soft spot for him over the years.

He thought of the way that Zim would reluctantly comfort him after nightmares, they had shared some laughs together, a few gentle moments. Zim would discipline him when he felt was necessary. Told him stories about his time in the military, his many battles he fought with the Irken Empire...

He could recall the time that they went to Mars. Zim had been so determined. Gir admired him for it. He remembered that time when they were lost in the city. Zim had yelled at him, but apologized when he noticed him crying. Then there was the time with the slow explosion. Zim had apologized for not listening to him.

And the time where he accidentally hurt Gir. It had been while they worked in the lab. Gir had been electrocuted a bit when Zim did something. Zim had spent the rest of the day, trying to apologize, and prove to him that he still liked him.

Gir missed it. He missed Zim... He missed the way things were. How simple and calm it all was. He wanted things back to the way they were. He missed the way Zim would come home, boasting about his victory with fights with Dib. The way he'd sit down on the couch beside Gir and watch TV with him sometimes.

 _'Can I really do this? If I kill him, he won't ever have a chance to get better. He'll be dead. He'll never come back... I'll never see him again, never hear his stories, never laugh with him, never sit with him. I won't hear him,or feel him next to me... ever again... Dead is forever... He won't even get a chance... Never... I can't do this... It's not fair...I love him... He's my best friend... I can't... I have to give him a chance... I can't do it... No... So what if he's insane... I'd rather...'_

Gir lowered the weapon, looking over at Tak... "I- I can't do it... It's not fair! I'd rather be tortured and beaten by him for the rest of eternity than kill him! It's not fair! I can't do it! I won't do it! You can't make me! I'd rather be tormented for the rest of my life!"

Tak blinked, "And you'll let him be tortured right along with you. Fine. If you won't kill him, then I will." Tak stood up, limping towards Gir. Gir clutched the cleaver tightly, "NO! You can't! Give him a chance! Please Tak! Don't kill him!"

Tak's gaze held no sympathy, "Give him a chance? There's no chance that you can give him. He's already gone. This has gone long enough... It's unhealthy... He needs to go, Gir... No matter how much you want his sanity to come back, it won't. It never will... The sooner you let him go, the better it will be for all three of us. He'll be free. We'll be free too."

Gir glared at her, clutching the weapon, out of her reach. "You don't care whether he's free or not. You only care about yourself. That's why you want him dead. It's not because you think it's for the best. It's because you want to save your own life. If it wasn't your life at stake, you'd leave him suffer forever!

It's not like you really care about him! You hate Zim! You've always hated him! How come you all a sudden care whether he feels free or not? The answer? You don't. You've always been selfish. If it were up to you, and you were free, you wouldn't kill him. Why? Because you're selfish. You've always wanted Zim's life ruined. But if it's at your expense, you want him to die. You don't care about my freedom. You don't care about Zim's freedom. You only care about yourself. You don't care, Tak. Stop pretending to be the voice of reason here. You are wrong."

Tak just stared at Gir, eyes wide. She had no idea what to say to that. Was Gir right? She wasn't even sure. _'He's wrong... I wouldn't wish this, even upon Zim... but... Maybe I don't care. I never did before. I shouldn't let this get to me too much. If I kill Zim now, it would be best for me, Gir, and Zim. My freedom is too important to care about Gir's misguided love for Zim. Or whatever is left of him anyway.'_

Tak just coldly stared at Gir, "I don't care. You're right about one thing. I don't care how attached you are to him. You are sitting in this cell, clinging onto false hope that Zim is going to wake up. Magically be cured of this psychosis, and start acting the same way he was. It's over, Gir. Now, give me the weapon, and let me do this. It's better this way. You and I can get on with our lives. Once Zim is dead, and you get over your grief and delusion that Zim is- I mean _**was**_ just sick, and would get better. It will be easier."

Gir just defiantly clutched the cleaver, "Please... No..." Tak held out her hand, expecting that Gir would hand it over. Gir clutched it tighter, "I won't give it to you... You'll kill him over my dead body... Do you hear me?"

Tired of hearing this, Tak grabbed the handle of the weapon, and with a fierce yank, she pulled it from Gir's grasp. She walked toward Zim, pushing Gir to the ground.

Gir cried out, "NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOOOO!" Gir cried loudly, unable to reach her.

All it would take, is one forceful swing. One blow to the brain, and it would be over. Ignoring Gir's cries and desperate pleas to let Zim live, Tak stood straight, positioning the cleaver over Zim's head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A Strong Bond, A Plan In Motion"

" _ **HOLD IT!"**_ Both Tak, and Gir heard it. Tak stopped, turning to the loud and angry voice from the stairs. It was Skoodge, the short, chubby Invader, stood, staring in shock and slight anger. "What the heck is going on down here!? What are you doing, Tak!?"

Tak stared at him, eyes wide, "Skoodge!? What in the name of Irk are you doing down here!?" Skoodge frowned, "I should be asking you that question. I finished conquering Blorch... So... I decided to come here and help Zim with Earth... But why the hell are you trying to kill him!? He's my best friend, you know?"

Tak shook her head, "He's beyond help, Skoodge. He-" "No he isn't." Gir hissed from behind her. "Don't listen to her... He can be helped..." Tak shook her head, again, "No. He can't. He's-" Gir glared at her, "How many times do I have to say it!? You. Don't. **Care.** "

Skoodge shook his head, "Alright. That's enough. What is going on here? I want a straight answer. Tak, Put the weapon down. Now." Tak sighed, then put it down. Skoodge turned to Gir, more willing to listen to him. "So, What's going on? What happened to you?"

Gir sighed, "I- I... Zim... He... He got lied to..." Skoodge frowned, "By who? The Tallest? Does he know that it was all... A lie?" Gir nodded... "He didn't take it well... First he was all in denial... Continued every thing as usual. That's when he started to get paranoid. He kept trying to contact the Tallest... and they kept ignoring his calls... He started getting upset... Then one day... I was watching TV... But I had a really bad feeling... that something was terribly wrong... I went downstairs, to go see Zim..."

Skoodge listened, disgusted. He never did like the Tallest. They were always arrogant, lazy, rude Irkens. They were selfish, and childish. Gir continued, after taking a breath, "He was just staring at the screen, then he turned around... He seemed... Gone... Then he turned and attacked me... It's been going on ever since then... A couple weeks ago, he locked me prisoner down here, killed a few humans and ate them... He blinded me on my left side... I- I don't know..."

Skoodge stared, eyes wide..."Zim... He's... Insane?" Tak nodded, "Long story short, He kidnapped me, locked me down here, and keeps beating us. He thinks I love him, for some reason... I don't know... I was about to kill Zim... To put him out of his misery..."

Gir glared at her, "It's not to put him out of his misery, you don't care! Like I said, it's only to free yourself." Skoodge glared, "I don't want him dead either. Tak, you aren't thinking rationally about this. If we just, you know, find someone to help him, you know..."

Tak rolled her eyes... "Well fine. You can do it without me. Untie me, so I can get out of this before he wakes up." Skoodge sighed, then walked over to her, "Fine. We don't need your help anyhow." Skoodge undid the shackles, finding a key on the floor, and unlocking her chains.

"Go to planet Sacrek... You'll find Invader Tenn there. She quit being an Invader, and is starting her own business there. She'll find you a job." Tak stared at Skoodge, gaze wide, then softening, "Thank you... Skoodge..."

Skoodge shrugged, "No problem, Just go." Tak nodded, then ran off. Skoodge then turned to Gir, unchaining him as well. "You can go to-" "No." Gir murmured softly, "I'm staying here to help Zim..." Skoodge sighed, then nodded. "Alright. But, we need to be careful."

Skoodge walked over to Zim, who was still unconscious. He sat down next to him, staring, "What's wrong, Zim? What happened?" He stared, Zim moaned softly, eyes flickering. Skoodge leaned in, "Zim? Are you okay?"

At once, Zim's eyes shot open, He stared at Skoodge, unsure... Was he a hallucination... or was he real? Zim grabbed the front of Skoodge's shirt, "Real? Z- Zim... real? Friend? Care... about Zim? Mine... Zim's...Zim...I... Skoodge?"

Skoodge stared at him, gaze filled with sympathy, "Yeah... It's me... Hey Zim..." Zim stared at him, eyes wide, "S- Skoodge... I... Gir?"

At once, Gir's gaze widened, It was the first time that Zim called him by name, in so many months. Gir sat at his other side. Zim stared at him, through wide eyes... "What? You... mine... My little one... Gir... Zim... is... Zim... I... s- sorry...hurt you... Zim... hurts..." Tears ran down the Irken's face.

Gir stared, feeling his own tears running, "Master?" It was clear... Zim's mind was still ravaged with insanity... but... Why did he seem... calmer? Perhaps this was another cruel tick of his psychosis. It was one small moment, that would be gone soon, and he'd continue the beatings.

Zim couldn't believe what he was seeing... Did it even matter? His one clear thought in months, _'What_ _have I done? Gir is... hurt...Did I... Do that?'_ At once, his thoughts began to jumble again, he could no longer think straight.

He gently put a hand at the left side of Gir's face. Gir flinched, afraid Zim was about to hit him. But the beating didn't come. Zim just stared at him, shaking, "Y- You... Zim... Can't... Trying... to …. Zim... think... no... No...can't... want... mine... Zim... Zim, Zim... Mine... Mine mine mine...mine...Skoodge... Mine... Friend... I think..."

Frustration began tearing through Zim, Nothing came out the way he wanted... It was too hard... Skoodge blinked, trying to guess, "We.. we're yours? Your what? Are we... your...slaves?" More frustration tore through Zim, "NOOOO! NO! NO! ZIM CAN'T... WANT'S TO …... CAN'T CAN'T CAN'T! ZIM CAN'T CAN'T... NOOOOO! NO SLAVES! FRIENDS! ZIM WANTS...ZIM... ZIM... CAN'T!"

Zim began to sob again. Clutching the sides of his head, as he got the delusion that Gir and Skoodge were tormenting him, as he struggled to properly word his thoughts... Nothing was coming out the way he wanted.

Skoodge flinched at the tantrum, then sighed, "Hey... Hey... Zim... It's okay... Everything is going to be fine... I hope..." Gir nodded, softly taking his hand into his own, "Yeah... It'll get better... I promise... It will get better... I won't give up on you... Neither will Skoodge... I promise..."

Zim, in return, squeezed Gir's claws, staring at him, his eyes filled with pain, "H- How can I believe you?...Why... Why don't you... hate me? Why do... Why... Gir still love... Zim...Why...? How... can... I believe it...?"

Gir looked, shocked at Zim's clear words... The clarity of that though filled Gir with a determination that he never thought he'd have again. Tak was wrong... Zim wasn't beyond saving... This clear thought... Told Gir that it wasn't too late. "Because we care. We love you, Master. No matter what you do to me... No matter how many more beatings you give me... No matter how much you hurt me, make me cry... torture me... I won't give up... I'll never quit..."

Skoodge nodded, "Zim... You're my friend... My best friend... And first one at that. Probably one of my only friends. It's clear that you can be helped. I know it's going to be hard... but... You need to let it go... Forget the Tallest, Zim... They're dead wrong about you. You're still young... It's too early for you to... lose it... Don't let what they said, ruin your whole life..."

Zim stared at the two of them, Eyes wide still, then, his gaze softened entirely... "Zim... I... Thank you... I-It means a lot... to Zim...Even if... I can't... think straight... But... Zim knows...We have to... Get revenge... on the Tallest..."

Skoodge sighed, "Zim... No..." Zim's eyes widened again, "NO?! NO NO NO?! ZIM HAS TO! ZIM! CAN'T! NEED'S HELP! HAS TO KILL! TALLEST! HURT ZIM! NOOO?!"

Skoodge sighed, "I mean... Not now... I promise, You will get revenge... You will... Just not right now... Not until you can get your mind at ease, and we can think of a rational plan. If you go to them now, and can't think straight... They'll kill you on the spot... We don't want that, Zim"

Zim just sighed, calming down, "So... Skoodge... Promise... Zim... Zim won't hurt... Promise... you won't... leave Zim... Gir too?" Skoodge smiled, "Of coarse not. We'll help you, Zim. Now, I've got something... It won't hurt, but... It will help you get some sleep."

Zim stared, as Skoodge pulled out a small needle, filled with a liquid. "No... It hurt... It'll... hurt Zim...No... No no no no... Nooo..." Skoodge sighed, "It won't hurt you, Zim. It won't hurt... I promise." Gir nodded, holding his hand gently.

Zim looked away, muttering nonsense as Skoodge injected the medicine into Zim's arm. Zim fell asleep at once. Skoodge then turned to Gir, gaze serious. "Gir, My SIR Unit, Chipz, he's in the living room. Why don't you go upstairs with him for a little while. I've gotta call a few people. I have a few friends. One is a psychiatric medic. Also, a few Ex Invaders, that might be willing to help us out.

Gir nodded, "I've got someone to ask too. He's out in the town. His name is Dib. He doesn't really like Zim... but it's worth a try." Skoodge nodded, "Alright, go try to ask him. Take Chipz with you. We're going to help Zim feel better. We can do this!"

Gir smiled, feeling an optimism that he though he lost. "I'll also find Minimoose! We're gonna do it! Things are finally starting to look up, Skoodge! Finally!

As Gir slowly walked towards the stares, he began to realize, Things were going to change. He knew if they, helped Zim's psychosis, it couldn't quite be cured. No, Zim wouldn't act the same... But, he knew that he had a chance.

As he left the house with Chipz at his side, he began to realize, things couldn't possibly look better right now. They could do this! _'We can, Master! We can! Don't worry... You are going to be just fine. Even if you never fully recover... Even if you're still depressed beyond belief... I'll be there for you... Just wait.'_


End file.
